Lady in Trouble
|Given By = Mother Helen |Difficulty = Medium |Reward = 5000 XP |Tasks = Find Jin and the car. |Location = Police Station |Previous = Bitter Return |Next = Faith Will Move Mountains }} is a medium quest given to the Hero by Mother Helen in Dead Island. Sypnosis The hero must go to the police station and find Jin and the armored car. Walkthrough When the Heroes return from Town Hall, Mother Helen explains that Jin and Joseph have gone to the police station to help the Raskol thugs and have not returned. She insists that the Heroes go look for the pair and retrieve the armored car. As the Hero exits the church and goes down the right hand stairs, they will find Joseph lying beside the wall, having been severely beaten. Joseph explains that Jin has been kidnapped by the police station thugs, who beat him and left him outside the station. He asks the Hero to rescue Jin, giving them a key that will allow them to access the police station via the Sewers. Joseph dies at this point and Mother Helen will refer to this if walked past. At this point, the waypoint will direct the player to a manhole far to the South, near Nick's Hub. However, a far quicker route is to use the sewer entrance in the canal nearest the Church, which is closer by land and places the Hero further along inside the Sewers. Additionally, an even faster route is to use the manhole directly outside the Police Station. One of the reasons the quest marker takes the Hero near Nick's Hub is that after the abandoned house is cleared sidequests that must be completed in the police station become available (once the appropriate point in the main quest line has been reached). Since Nick's Hub includes a Fast Travel point there is no reason not to clear it now and get the sidequests if this hasn't already been done. After a brief trek through the Sewers, the Hero will arrive in the police station underground car park. Lower levels populated by undead, many armored, and a few higher level zombies, including a Thug in the cell guard station. The Upper offices are populated by punks. After fighting through to the main offices, the gang leader Rage Machine awaits. Rage Machine is tougher than the other thugs as he uses a rifle and has slightly higher health. During the cutscene with Jin, a Fast Travel map can be seen hanging on the wall, however the Hero will never be able to use it. After the cut scene is finished, the Hero will be back at the church, and upon returning to the Police Station, the office door will be locked. After the cutscene, return and talk to Mother Helen. Trivia * The title of this quest is a rewording of the phrase "damsel in distress." Glitches *On rare occasions, if you kill the first punk before he takes cover, the punks in the next room will not spawn and the doors will not open. Video Walkthrough Dead Island Walkthrough Main Story - Lady in Trouble Imprisoned for Life Category:Quests Category:Main Quest